The Last Outbreak
by A Mountain Sage
Summary: A series of bio-terrorism attacks in major cities around the globe have the world in a frenzy. A grand conspiracy encircles the globe, closing on the site of an emergency summit of world leaders. On the rebuilt island of Manhattan, a single man would play out his mad vision of a new world. Will the heroes be caught in his web, or escape the carnage of his dream?


**-The Oncoming Storm**

* * *

**-Leon**

_"The fifth day is fast proving the most devastating day of the catastrophe yet. Nine more cities have been put in a state of martial law in the United States alone. As many as eleven more worldwide have reported the same. Government sources tell us that the infection is a modified form of the C-virus unleashed on China last year. The vaccine previously distributed has only limited effect on this new strain but the symptoms remain the same and the worldwide casualties are well into the millions. There has been no word at all as to the perpetrators of this devastating worldwide attack, but an emergency summit of world leader has been called in New York to formulate a response..."_

Leon S. Kennedy tuned out the rest of the broadcast, especially when the pundits started offering their "expert" opinions. Nobody was an expert at this point, not even an outbreak survivor like him. He turned his gaze to the window. New York had come a long way in rebuilding since the Manhattan outbreaks several years ago, lights gleamed from hundreds of windows and he could hear the familiar sound of afternoon traffic. Even so, he could see the monolithic ruins of the so-called Dead Zone that encompassed the upper half of the island behind it all, a chilling reminder of what could happen if the current outbreak wasn't stopped. Perhaps that was why this summit had to happen in New York. He turned to his partner.

"Do you think this summit is going to accomplish anything?" They were seated in the atrium of the building in which the summit was to take place. Despite being part of the president's security detail, they had been tasked with monitoring the latest reports on the outbreaks worldwide, which was why his partner had her eyes glued to the tablet in front of her. Helena Harper raised her head to look at him.

"Do they ever? I'm not even sure what they can do." She sighed and returned her gaze to the tablet. "Some cities seem to have things contained, but in others it looks like they're considering destroying the entire city."

"Racoon all over again." Leon rubbed his temples. "This is beyond a nightmare." He shook his head. He opened his mouth to speak more on the subject but stopped short when his gaze fell on a familiar face. "Claire?" The named woman turned toward his voice and smiled in happy surprise.

"Leon! It's good to see you're alright! Leon rose as she approached and was surprised when she wrapped her arms around him in a brief hug. 'She must have really been worried. With all that's going on, I can't blame her.'

"You too," He nodded at her. They had not seen each other often over the years, but surviving Racoon City together formed a powerful bond. He took a step back and gestured to Helena, who had risen to her feet as well. "I don't think you've met. This is Helena Harper, my partner."

"An honor," Helena remarked as she shook Claire's hand. "I've read up on you."

"Thanks, I'm guessing you guys are here for the president?" Claire released the other woman's hand and turned back to Leon.

"Tonight's summit is a security nightmare." Leon admitted by way of confirmation. "If you're here, I imagine it's for Terrasave."

"Some of us will be attending the summit, yeah. I'm mostly just here for PR, though. The name Redfield makes Bioterrorism look less frightening in the headlines, apparently."

"Your brother's made sure that reputation holds water," The secret service agent remarked. "Speaking of which, I hear the BSAA is attending. Is Chris here?"

"Jill Valentine is the official representative, but my brother's here." Claire's voice had lost some of its energy and for the first time Leon noticed dark circles under her eyes. Terrasave was set up to provide relief for the survivors of bioterrorism attacks. The past few days must have put Claire through the ringer. Not that they had been easy on him either. "He has some things to take care of but we're meeting to catch up later."

"Well, give him my best." Leon glanced at the time. The president and his advisors would be arriving in New York shortly. "I think we'll have to cut this short, we'll talk later?"

"Definitely," She smiled brightly. It was good to see a friend. "And Leon? Good luck in all this"

**-Selene**

The bridge was new. Selene had not been to North America let alone New York in decades. Suffice to say, last time it had been different. There had been several bridges and skyscrapers loomed high over Manhattan. Their bus traveled along the sole bridge left into the city, a makeshift thing constructed in the past year. The descending sun cast the the island in silouhette, and the ruins were clearly set against the sky. The world had certainly changed in her twelve year sleep.

"Why couldn't David come with us?" Eve asked beside her. The young girl had been glued to the window most of the ride, taking in the scenery. Selene still had trouble figuring out what to do with her. She had learned many skills over the course of her centuries of life but parenting had never been one of them, not to mention Eve being far from an ordinary child.

"I told you, he wanted to investigate rumors of a coven upstate." She said somewhat sharply, but quietly. Their fellow passengers were few, but there was no sense risking discovery. Not infrequently did Selene find herself pining for the days before humans discovered vampires, lycans, and B.O.W.s. Things had been simpler. Her daughter became quite quiet and Selene felt a stab of guilt.

"He'll be back in a day or two," She said after a moment of chewing on her lip awkwardly. "He'll be fine. Just concentrate on finding your father." Eve looked at her with an unreadable expression.

"Okay," She said meekly. That was all, then she returned her gaze to the window. Selene studied her in concern for a few moments but gave up trying to figure out her child's thoughts. She turned her attention to the other occupants of the bus. Most had the haggard look of refugees come to the city from an infected region, but one man stood out. His features were not unhandsome but unremarkable, short dark hair and a square jaw. He was tall, burly and had the bearing of a soldier. He tried to hide it beneath a long black coat, but Selene spied a bullet proof vest beneath. His body language screamed agitation, but he hardly seemed to notice either her or her daughter. After a several moments, the man took out his phone and, after reading a message, bent down to reach under his seat. Selene tensed, her grip tightening around the handgun hidden within her own coat.

**-Chris**

Chris Redfield had dedicated his life to fighting bioterrorism. That was why the past five days had been grand tour of hell for him, moving from city to city doing his best to evacuate as many civilians as possible and combat the infection. It was a threat he preferred to combat down the barrel of a gun, but the day before he had received an anonymous tip offering him intel on whoever was behind the attacks. He just had to sit on this particular seat on this particular bus at this particular time. Normally he wouldn't give it much credit, but he had watched good men die the past few days. He was desperate. Chris did as the text message asked and reached beneath his seat. He felt something small taped to the underside. When he had ripped it off and straightened he found an earbud lying in the palm of his hand. What he was supposed to do next was apparent.

_"Good evening Mr. Redfield, it is an honor to make your acquaintance." _A deep distorted voice sounded in his ear. Chris scowled. He was no fan of these cloak and dagger shenanagins.

"You could have just called me." Chris growled low.

_"Mr. Redfield, we are dealing with an organization capable of launching coordinated strikes against numerous major cities worldwide simultaneously and keeping the authorities scrambling all the while. Do you really think they couldn't bug the phone of the famous Chris Redfield?"_

"Point taken," The B.S.A.A. agent ground out. "Now _you_ get to the point, what do you know about the outbreak?" He spoke harshly, but quietly. One young woman was giving him discrete suspicious looks. Yup, this definitely was not his forte.

_"I'm afraid I can't be so forthright, Mr. Redfield. I only wanted to establish contact. If you want to know about the organization behind the events of the past few days, go to the thirty-fourth floor of the old Gentek building at eleven o'clock tonight, twenty-three hundred if you prefer military time."_

"Are you kidding me!?" Chris hissed. "Why the hell should I believe you know anything at all? Who is this?" In reply he received a series of 'Tsk'ing sounds.

_"Now, now, you must be patient Mr. Redfield. You will trust me because I'm the only lead you have, but I am not unreasonable. I'm quite willing to wet your appetite. So tell me, have you ever heard mention of 'The Family'?" _The gave him pause. He had only heard the phrase in passing during the outbreak in China, but he understood enough to know they were tied to Neo-Umbrella somehow. Reluctantly, he spoke.

"...I'm listening."

_"The thirty-fourth floor, twenty-three hundred, Mr. Redfield. I look forward to it."_

**-Selene**

Selene had heard both sides of the hushed conversation. One glance in her daughter's direction reminded her that she wasn't the only one with superhuman senses. Eve looked at her with a furrowed brow and a frown. Selene said nothing, but set her eyes on the city in the fading light beyond the window. The conversation had filled her with a sense of foreboding. Under most circumstances she would listen to those instincts, but Micheal was in this city. Selene resolved to find him as quickly as possible and leave. She was so tense she nearly jumped when Eve, perhaps detecting her distress, lay her head on her shoulder. She looked at her daughter in bewilderment for a moment before accepting the foreign gesture of affection with a sigh and wrapping her arm around Eve's shoulder. Tonight would prove quite eventful for quite a few people it seemed.

**-Sherry**

Touchdown on the cargo ship was uneventful. She and the Blackwatch soldiers that accompanied her rappeled down from the roaring helicopter without incident. No infected abomination rose from the deck. No J'avo crawled out of the woodwork guns blazing.

Sherry wasn't sure whether that was a good thing, or a sign that this was a colossal waste of time.

"My team is in position, agent." The Blackwatch commander remarked with a mocking undertone. Sherry bit back a retort. She had long ago decided that Blackwatch was scum. Sure, they fought bioterrorism, but their borderline psychopathic soldiers took far too much glee in carrying out their task with unnecessary brutality. Still, they were the United States' biggest line of defense against the current string of attacks, so Sherry had accepted their role. Unfortunately, they were not so accommodating about following a 'little girl' on her personal investigation.

"I have the container number, on me." She couldn't see their faces behind their gas masks, but she could tell a few were scowling at her. It was true that this operation was based entirely off evidence that Sherry herself had gathered. Even then, all she knew was that a shipment of falsified origin had been slipped aboard a cargo ship intended for New York. They had intercepted it shortly after it entered the harbor and in moments they would discover whether or not her work had born fruit.

"All clear," Sherry heard over her headset even as her eyes fell on the target container. She took a breath.

"Alright then, open it up." Two gas masked soldiers stepped up to the door and set about opening it.

"Are you sure your intel's good?" The commander ground out behind her, a little too close for comfort. Sherry set her jaw.

"It's reliable," She stated firmly and, with confidence she did not quite feel, entered the container with her gun raised. It was too dark to see much at first. Then her eyes adjusted and she could see outlines. It was enough. "Jesus..." She breathed. "Missiles," Her hand shot to her headset. She had to call this in. "This is agent Birkin, I've found the cargo, it's-" The was as far as she got before her headset was savagely ripped from her and an impossibly vice-like grip descended on her neck. The next thing Sherry knew, she had been slammed hard against the wall of the container.

"What the fu-AAAGH!" One Blackwatch solder screamed. Wolffish howled ripped through the air, mingling with the sound of automatic weaponry. Sherry turned her head as much as she could and nearly wished she hadn't. She had been too young to take part in the purges that had accompanied the discovery of the Corvinus mutants, but she had read enough files and seen enough photographs to know a lycan when she saw one. A great hulking creature with a canine head, not quite bipedal, and black furred like some unholy cross between a wolf and a gorilla. They tore into the soldiers with vicious ease and abandon, staining the deck and the container bloody red. The commander, or rather the imposter pretending to be the commander, was the one at her neck. That inhuman grip pressing her into the container wall tightened as she squirmed.

"Hold still," The lycan grunted. Sherry was not going so easily however. Ever since the purges, all agents expecting to deal with B.O.W.s had been required to keep a small silver razor with them. She was fairly certain a few of her fellow agents had pawned off theirs, but at the moment she very relieved that she hadn't. She removed the razor blade from her belt and stabbed blindly behind her. She was rewarded with a strangled yowl of pain and the disappearance of the grip on her neck. The. She was running down the deck of the ship with every ounce of energy she could muster. Sherry took out her phone and called the first contact she could think of, swearing when she got voicemail.

"Leon! It's Sherry, I'm investigating a ship in the harbor! There are-" A powerful and very painful blow connected with the back of her head. Her awareness instantly became hazy and she found herself lying on the deck. The world got darker.

"Be careful you idiot! She's wanted alive!" Was all she heard. Then she knew no more.

**-?**

He settled into his temporary office. It was nothing fancy, very few things could afford to be fancy in New York these days, but he made due. The man leaned back into his desk chair and waited. He did not wait long. His phone had no sooner begun to vibrate that he had to his ear.

"Yes?" Only people with very particular business with him had the number for this particular phone. He listened for several moments and a smile broke out across his face. "Very good. Send a photo and the prearranged address to Jake Muller. He's fighting the outbreak in Philidelphia. It's time to bring him into the game. I'll arrange transportation... Do your job and I'll fulfill my end." Without another word he ended the call and carefully placed the phone on the desk. "The stage is in place, now come the stars..."

* * *

_**Author's Note: As those of you familiar with my discontinued Prototype-Underworld crossover can see, a bit different from my previous fiction, much heavier on the Resident Evil for one. I should emphasize that this is not a prequel to my previous crossover fiction, more of a reboot. This is planned as a ten chapter Fic detailing the start of what becomes an apocalyptic outbreak. There's a bit less Prototype than before. Heller won't be making an appearance because he inevitably steals the spotlight do to his overwhelming power, but Rooks and Blackwatch have a role to play later on. **_

_**To those of you new to the show, welcome! This is a Resident Evil-Prototype-Underworld crossover detailing the beginning of what will be an apocalyptic event. Please review! Share your thoughts and views.  
**_


End file.
